Incapable
by Hanikamiya
Summary: Kagome works for the Maeda family. And she absolutely cannot stand her boss. What happens when she gets a new boss?
1. In the Beginning

-1_Mass Disclaimer_: If I owned Inuyasha I would not be writing this fan fiction. I will not repeat this in any other chapter.

**Author's Note**: I have decided to discontinue _I'll Be Missing You_ until further notice. I'm just not that into it anymore. _A Taste of Freedom_ will continue to be updated. And now there's this story. I just got the inspiration randomly one day, so here it is. I know it's been done before, but I'm going to try to make it as unique as I can. I EXPECT REVIEWS!

**Incapable**

_In the Beginning…_

-Kagome's POV-

I was going to be late again, and that would not bode well. My employer had absolutely no tolerance for tardiness. How was I going to explain that chorus rehearsal had run late again? It wasn't my fault that Sensei Nanaka decided to enter us in a competition that was two months away. But I hoped his brother would cover for me. He was in chorus with me, so he knows I went.

Now, before I go on any further, let me explain a few things to you. Every time one argues about religion, one is bound to bring up 'In the beginning, there was man and woman'. What one may fail to mention, however, is the fact that Adam was created before Eve. If I remember my facts correctly from Comparative Religions, Adam was made from dust and Eve was made from one of Adam's ribs. Before I tell you my view on this, get one thing straight. I am what people call a feminist. I do not hold to the societal norm in thinking that all men are equal, as when I look around, I do not see said equality. Anyway, in my eyes, the fact that Adam was created before Eve shows that woman is naturally meant to be inferior to men.

And my inference of this matter shows throughout today's world. Who do you see running large corporations? Old fat men. What is the gender of the American president? Male. Who usually drives the car on family outings? The husband or male dominant of the family. Who gets paid more for their work? Generally men.

This last aspect of my argument is painfully apparent to me. My employer, I shall not reveal his name at this moment, is the standard egotistical, seductive, maniacal man, only multiplied ten fold. Do you realize how horrible that makes him? If not, here's a hint. He barks orders at me from sun up to sun down, if I perform any task less than perfect, I get berated. See, he isn't humane enough to just whip me and get it over with. I have no idea what he is going to ask me to do next. If I'm late by even a minute, I'm berated even more. And on top of that, I am not allowed the privilege of having a locker at school. Now, I know the last one seems rather petty of me to mention, but let me explain. At Yakamura High School, there are seven classes a day. Five of mine require a rather large text book as well as notebooks for extra notes. The two that I don't need a book for, gym and chorus, require their own materials.

I'm sure by now you must be wondering what this man's name is, or better yet, what my name is. I am Kagome Higurashi, regular high school student. As if you couldn't guess from the situation I have described above, my occupation is a house servant. I work for the Maeda family. But, more specifically, I work for one of the sons. Inuyasha Maeda.

He is the arrogant bastard son of the most prosperous family around Tokyo. Most people use bastard in a derogatory sense, but I mean it in literal terms. His father was unmarried when Inuyasha was conceived, and he never married the mother. So, he is, literally, the bastard son of InuTaisho Maeda. InuTaisho was the head of Maeda, Inc., a highly influential electronic firm in Japan.

I suppose I should tell you about InuTaisho first. He's tall, for one thing. I don't mean what people generally think as tall. I mean he's _tall_. As in pushing six foot nine. As this may not seem tall to some people, take into account that I am about five foot five. So, one foot and four inches taller than me is considered extremely tall. Anyway, he is strict, but that is not to say that he isn't nice. On the contrary, he cares for his employees and his two sons, he just 'runs a tight ship', so to say. He can be soft spoken to people he respect, but if you are to get on his bad side, I suggest you run. And quickly, at that.

Now that I've described InuTaisho for you. Inuyasha is the same, only take out the 'cares for his employees', 'can be soft spoken', 'respect', and 'bad side'. He most certainly does not care about his employees, he will be soft spoken when pigs can fly, I am not aware of anyone he shows respect other than his father, and he doesn't have a bad side. He's always mean.

But, I suppose it isn't fair to only tell you his bad qualities. Let's try to think of some good qualities. He… nope, that was a joke. There was that one time… no, he ended up yelling at me. Well, then… that wasn't even near nice. So, I am unable to think of any redeeming qualities. His friends may be able to. Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, and his girlfriend Kikyou. They all used to be my friends as well, but Inuyasha banned that, as well. Maybe it was for the best, though. Now, I can focus on my school work. After I finish my chores of course.

Now that I have successfully told you all about my employer, let me tell you about me.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. My mother is Michiyo Higurashi. I am roughly sixteen years of age and am a junior at Yakamura High School. I am in the chorus and am one of two soloists. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, is the other one. I am a soprano and he is a tenor. Together I must say we're amazing. Besides chorus, I was also in Drama Club, again with Sesshoumaru. If it seems like I stalk him, you have it all wrong. I never speak to him and he never speaks to me. It just turns out that both of us are good singers and good actors.

I'm short, as I've already told you. Barely five foot five. My hair is black, wavy, and goes to about mid-back. My eyes are brown and I've been told that they are 'the windows into my soul' or something like that. From what you have read thus far, I'm sure you think of me as someone who has absolutely no friends and that I get beat up daily. Well, you're wrong. I have friends, just none that I can talk to most of the time. As far as me getting beat up, it is mainly verbal abuse, on very rare occasions I will be whipped, but those are very rare. One thing I forgot to mention, I'm a miko. Or a miko in training, at least. No big deal, really. Kikyou is a miko as well, along with our gym teacher Kaede. She trains me as much as she can, but keeps it within the boundaries Inuyasha has set so I won't get 'disciplined' anymore.

And this is where you came in. Me running as fast as my legs would carry me in the black high heeled shoes I had to wear.

-Normal POV-

She skidded to a halt outside of the gate that blocked the driveway. After punching in a seven digit code, Kagome waited as patiently as she could for the gate to open before bolting up the driveway. 'Oh, he's really going to kill me. Five minutes late. That's grounds for at least ten minutes of yelling.'

She twisted a key into a side door and slid inside, coming face to face with the silver haired hanyou. Kagome stifled a yelp and dropped to her knees in a low bow.

"Please, forgive me…" She began, keeping her head to the floor.

"That's the third time you've been late this week, wench." Inuyasha hissed violently, his arms folded in front of her.

"Chorus…" Again, she was cut off.

"I did not ask for excuses, you worthless piece of shit!" His hands clenched into fists, his fangs bared. She saw his feet shuffle out of the corner of her eyes, showing he was about ready to kick her.

'Brace yourself, Kagome. Just a few more seconds and you can start your work.' Kagome told herself. The predictability was rather frightening. Inuyasha landed a kick on her left side, causing her to yelp.

"Now get to work, bitch. And the bathroom and my bedroom better be spotless." He growled. She was about to scamper off towards the bathroom when he grabbed her by the hair. "I've warned you not to leave before I do." He said, dragging her to the bathroom. Kagome instinctively grabbed for his hand, her feet squirming uselessly on the floor.

"Please, Master Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru could vouch for me. Chorus practice ran late again." She finally got her intended excuse out, only to have the bathroom door slammed in her face before Inuyasha even responded.

She rubbed her scalp before examining her fingers. 'No blood that time.' She thought. She moved to the front of the white marble sink, pulling a small set of doors open at the bottom.

"Let's see… sponge, rag, mask, cleaner." She muttered as she pulled out the necessary items. She pulled the face mask over her head, covering her nose and mouth so she wouldn't inhale the chemicals. Kagome lifted the toilet seat and poured some of the cleaner in it before doing the same to the bathtub.

"Mop… I need a mop." Kagome looked around the bathroom and stifled a groan. 'He did this on purpose.' She thought, walking out of the bathroom. Glancing around for a second, she moved to a storage closet. She shoved aside some brooms and finally pulled out a mop and bucket. Turning around, she walked back into the bathroom, closing the door with her foot.

She filled the bucket with some water and then added some cleaner before dipping the mop in. She wrung it out with her hands and dropped the end to the floor, the handle held firmly in her hands.

Hearing noise coming from the other door, she strained her ears to hear what it was. 'Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. So, Sesshoumaru is home.' She thought, humming gently to the music.

"In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind." She sang gently, her voice rising perfectly with the high notes.

"No singing, wench!" Inuyasha shouted, his gruff voice breaking through her own.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Why do you yell at her like that?" Another voice asked. Kagome identified it as Miroku's.

"Seriously." Another, Kouga she assumed, chipped in. "You never treated any of your servants this bad before."

"Shut up, guys. Just be happy we get to lounge around all day and have a chick wait on us hand and foot." Inuyasha replied. "Speaking of, Higurashi, get your ass out here!"

Kagome glanced at the bathroom door before pulling her face mask off and walking into the living room. "Yes, Master Inuyasha?" She asked, her head to the floor.

"Get me a soda. You guys want anything?" He asked, looking at Kouga and Miroku.

"No, thank you." Both replied simultaneously.

"Hurry up, idiot." Inuyasha barked.

"Yes, Master." Kagome answered and walked out of the room, her head still to the floor. They heard her clambering around the kitchen before she came back in. She held the glass filled with soda out to Inuyasha, a martini umbrella sticking out of it like he always wanted.

"Now get back to work. My homework still needs to be done." Kagome bowed out of the room and walked back into the bathroom.

"Stupid idiot. Kitchen's right there." She grumbled as she scrubbed away at the sink. "Taking advantage of me. I'll get him one day. Ya hear me, Inuyasha? One day I won't be working for you anymore and I am going to kick your butt."

"I can hear everything you're saying, wench. And if I didn't need to make a hundred on my assignments then I would beat you black and blue!" Inuyasha shouted, his voice easily carrying through the door.

'I really need to keep my thoughts to myself. Oh, sure. _That_ I won't say.' She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A headache and several hours later, Kagome finally collapsed on her bed, having just completed her homework after doing Inuyasha's. She could go to sleep at long last. If it weren't for the music blasting downstairs.

"I swear to all that is good in the world, I will kill him if I ever get the chance." She groaned, slipping some ear buds into her ears. Kagome pressed the play button her portable CD player and allowed her ears to be filled with music of The Phantom of the Opera.

Author's Note: Well, it's a start. Kagome will not be working for Inuyasha for that much longer. Actually, in the next chapter I may give her a new master to serve. Yay. Now, REVIEW DAMN IT!


	2. A New Employer

-1**Author's Note**: Two reviews, one day. Pretty good. I just decided to update, so deal.

**Incapable**

_A New Employer_

"Good morning, class!" Sensei Nanaka chimed. "I hope you all had a good night yesterday, but leave your social lives at the door! We have work to get done."

The chatter that filled the room died down and everyone turned to face her.

"Now, I know we have a competition coming up soon, but there is something else that we are participating in. The annual school musical. This year _The Phantom of the Opera_ is being performed. Auditions are going to be held for the entirety of this week and next week. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, I will need to speak with you both after class about it. Rehearsals are starting tomorrow. Come prepared. The show will play one week before the competition and dress rehearsal is the day before opening night. Specific dates will be given once the cast is decided upon."

Kagome nodded slightly at the mention of her and walked to the front of the class. They were practicing a song that she and Sesshoumaru had a duet in. Sesshoumaru stood next to her, his six foot five frame contrasting with her five foot five.

"All right, everyone ready?" Nanaka asked. The class straightened themselves and gave her a nod. "Okay." She motioned towards a student at the piano and the song began.

"There was a field in my old town  
Where we always played hand in hand   
The wind was gently touching the grass  
We were so young, so fearless." Kagome began, the words flowing from her mouth.

"Then I dreamt o'er and over  
Of you holding me tight under the stars  
I made a promise to my dear lord  
I will love you forever." Sesshoumaru slowly joined her in the second stanza.

"Time has passed  
So much has changed  
But the field remains in my heart  
Oh, where are you?  
I need to tell you I still love you   
So I reach out for you  
You fly around me like a butterfly   
Your voice still echoes in my heart  
You are my true love." The class sang together, the voices blending in perfect harmony.

"There was a field in my old town  
Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide  
We were chasing butterflies  
Hand in hand 'til close of day  
Your voice still echoes in my heart." Kagome and Sesshoumaru finished the song together.

Kagome exhaled slowly, allowing her shoulders to fall forward. Not only was it a difficult song to sing what with all the high notes, but she always got nervous when she had to sing in front of people.

"Nice work, everyone. But, work on keeping the right pitch throughout the song." Nanaka announced. "And it turns out, class is about to end. So, pack your things and go. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, over here, please."

The said students grabbed their things, Kagome slinging a large yellow book bag over her shoulders, Sesshoumaru carrying a couple of books in his hand, and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Am I to assume that both of you remember the musical I spoke of earlier?" Nanaka questioned as she pulled some papers out of a folder.

"Yes, Sensei Nana." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Okay. The drama teacher and I wanted you two to try out for the leading roles of Christine and Raoul. I'm almost certain that Miroku has agreed to audition for the title role." She replied, reading off of a sheet of paper. "Yes, he has."

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome finally asked, having waited a couple of minutes to respond. "Playing Christine has only been my life's goal forever!" She exclaimed happily. She bounced on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands like a child at Christmas.

"Sesshoumaru? What do you say?" Nanaka asked, turning her attention to him.

"I don't think so." Sesshoumaru stated after a second.

"Oh, come on, Sesshoumaru. Don't be such a stick in the mud." Kagome tried to keep the tone of her voice level, but she was still too excited about the concept of possibly playing Christine.

"A stick in the mud, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, giving her a cold glare.

"You aren't my employer, so I can call you whatever I want. But, if you don't want me to state the truth, then say you'll audition." She had a point there. He had no power to say that she couldn't call him 'a stick in the mud'.

"Please, Sesshoumaru? Begging is beneath both of us, but I will do so if you will just audition." Nanaka replied.

"Why must I audition for Raoul?" He questioned.

"Because you're the only one who has good acting skills and can actually match his pitch. Miroku is more suited for the Phantom, and Kagome obviously can't play a male." Nanaka told him. "And the other guys in drama can't sing, and the other guys in chorus can't act. You can do both!"

"What's in it for me?" Of course he would have to ask that.

"Absolutely nothing unless you get the part. But, if you do, you get extra credit and you'll have the pleasure of entertaining your fellow classmates." She answered. "You won't know if you get the part unless you at least audition."

"What time are auditions?" He asked.

"Today starting at 3:00 p.m. If you get a call back, you will find out by Friday what day you are expected to audition again next week. You will have to come everyday this week in case you are required to do more than one scene. Here is information on where auditions are being held and what you have to do." Nanaka handed them both a sheet of paper. "Hope to see you both there."

The bell rang and the students ran from the class, most trying to get to their lockers before the second bell sounded. Sesshoumaru stopped at his locker and twisted in the combination. He opened the contraption and took out his books for his next couple of classes before walking towards the gym. Kagome strolled past him, talking as much as she could before getting to gym.

'Inuyasha will kill me if he knows I still talk to them.' She thought as she laughed at something Sango had just said.

"Dude, you're completely out of it." Sango stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, baby sister. Inuyasha isn't around and you haven't said a word." Miroku replied. "You're not sick, are you?" He placed a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, shut up, big brother." Kagome answered with a laugh. "I'm perfectly fine. 'Cept for the fact that we're right outside the gym and now Inuyasha gets to throw me around." She pushed open the gym doors, Miroku and Sango immediately walking in. They both cast her an apologetic look and walked into the locker rooms.

Kagome chanced a smile and followed Sango into the girl's locker room.

"You live!" Kikyou exclaimed. "Miroku called Sango and Sango called me and explained what happened yesterday with Inuyasha." She wasn't usually this talkative, but she hardly ever got time to talk to Kagome.

"Damn, does it have to be announced across Japan?" Kagome laughed. "I'm fine, big sister. I've already told Sango and Miroku that."

"Well, you know Naraku is going to flip out when he hears. I swear, he's so protective of you it isn't even funny." Kikyou replied.

"I know. We already have it worked out. As soon as I'm not working for Inuyasha anymore I'm going to give him one of my infamous bear hugs." Kagome laughed again and quickly changed into the PE uniform.

Kikyou laughed quietly and shook her head. "So, you're going to kill him?"

"No, I won't! He'll still be able to breathe a little bit. Anyway, I'd better get out there. His lordship needs a practice dummy. No offense meant, Kikyou." Kikyou shook her head as Kagome walked out of the room.

"Why do you still date him?" Sango questioned.

"Because he isn't really that mean. He just doesn't like Kagome for some reason. Probably because she's a miko. You know, if he let her train properly then she could kick my butt." Kikyou replied.

"But, he doesn't let her train properly." Sango finished the speech and walked out of the locker room.

"Have you ever wondered about her and Naraku?" Kikyou asked as she followed her out of the room.

"What do you mean?" Sango responded.

"Well, like them dating." She answered after a second.

"Are you crazy, Kikyou? They're like best friends." The other hissed. Kikyou laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be a bit weird, even for Kags." Kikyou replied and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hey, babe. Who were you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, wrapping a clawed hand around her waist.

"Just that Higurashi girl. She's so stupid." She answered and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"She wasn't giving you two lip was she?" His voice came out in a growl.

"Oh, no. She did nothing of the sort." Kikyou insisted. Seeing the questioning look on his face, she gave her him a gentle kiss and smiled. "Trust me. She didn't say anything to us."

Inuyasha frowned slightly but nodded.

"Hello, class. As I'm sure you have guessed from the mats placed around the gym, we are still working on self defense. Now, get with the person you usually train with and get to work. I will show you a new move in about twenty minutes." Kaede announced.

Inuyasha smirked and walked over to Kagome. "Let's go train, Higurashi." He growled and without waiting for a response, he dragged her towards a corner of the gym.

"Now, did you speak to Kikyou and Sango?" He asked. A rhetorical question, as always. If she refused to answer then he would hit her. If she did answer then he would hit her. So, she did what she always did.

"Of course not, Master." Kagome replied, the answer immediately spewing from her mouth. Inuyasha sniffed, glaring at her.

"You know I can smell a lie from a mile away, wench. And for that, you get flipped." He growled, throwing her over his shoulder and into the wall. Kagome let out a shriek and pulled herself to her feet.

"Okay, that hurt." She groaned. Before she could fully recover from the blow, Inuyasha had her by the throat, pinned against the wall.

"I will ask you one more time. Did you or did you not speak to Kikyou and Sango?" His voice was filled with rage. "Answer me!"

"I can't breathe." Kagome choked, grabbing his hand.

"Give me two reasons why I should release you." Inuyasha hissed.

"I can think of one. I'll do… this!" She managed to twist around and grabbed his hand, throwing him into the wall.

"Oh, nice one, wench. Now, to put you in your place." He laughed before throwing her to the ground. He towered above her, her hands held firmly above her head.

"Okay, you win!" She stated without thinking. 'Bad move, Kags.'

"Wrong as usual, Kaggie-poo. I _always_ win." Inuyasha whispered, using the name he always used when he was sick of her. He stood up and glared at her one more time before heading towards the other students.

'I swear, I'll kill him as soon as I get the chance.' Kagome thought as she pulled herself to her feet. 'Thinks he can throw me around like that without consequence. Hah! I'll show him. I'll purify his butt. Yeah. That'll work.' She continued plotting her master's untimely end as she made her way to the gathering circle of students.

"Now that everyone is here, time for a new move. I shall need two volunteers. Kagome and Sesshoumaru, you will do perfectly." Kaede stated excitedly.

Said students gave her quizzical looks before walking to the center of the group. 'This Sesshoumaru did not volunteer to beat a mere human.' Sesshoumaru thought coldly. 'Especially one who calls me a stick in the mud.'

'He's going to pound me to a pulp. Look at him, damn it! He's like… five times my size!' Kagome's thoughts were filled with fear and dread.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru. I want you to wrap your arm around her torso. " Sesshoumaru did as he was instructed, immediately feeling Kagome stiffen. "No, tighter. You don't want to make it too easy for her to escape."

"You don't have to make me bleed, you know. It's not like you're actually attacking me." Kagome hissed as Sesshoumaru's grip tightened. A smirk tugged at his lips.

"Okay, now for Kagome. I want you to grab his left hand with your right. Spin around and flip him over your shoulder." Kaede instructed.

"Have you gone crazy, Kaede? There's no way I can flip him!" Kagome replied.

"And why not?" The teacher asked.

"He's too flippin' big! No offense, Sesshoumaru. But, look at him! He's like the Jolly Green giant!" She answered.

"Flipping is not about brute strength. Kanna is smaller than you and if she used the proper maneuvers she could have Sesshoumaru on his back begging for mercy." Kaede insisted. A snort resounded from Sesshoumaru's throat. "Now, flip him."

Kagome nodded reluctantly and grabbed Sesshoumaru's left hand. She spun around and, after struggling for a second, managed to flip him. Though he took her down, as well.

"You weren't supposed to do that!" Kagome yelled.

"Kaede never said that I could not attempt to defend myself." Sesshoumaru replied calmly. Not that he had to defend himself. Her skills were really quite amateur and if he had truly wished to, he could have overpowered her easily. 'Though, she could match my skill with training.' He thought.

"You have just enough time to practice that move and get ready for your next class." Kaede announced. The class separated into their pairs and began practicing.

Inuyasha, of course, took full advantage of the opportunity. By the time class was finished Kagome was beaten, bruised, and could hardly walk properly. And to think it was only second period and he still had all night to torment her. A malicious smile crossed his face as he walked into the boys locker room.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Well, maybe not exactly without incident, but nothing huge happened. Kagome had accidentally bumped into Inuyasha and his books fell. She had gathered them, apologizing profusely, before scampering off to her last class. Finally, auditions for _The Phantom of the Opera_. She ran to the theater down the street from the school, coming to a halt in the auditorium.

"Ahh, welcome, Kagome. I'm so glad you decided to show up." Nanaka smiled. She was sitting at a table along with the drama teacher, Sensei Mikita. Both had clipboards in front of them, their pens held above it.

"Welcome, welcome. You're just in time. Auditions for Christine are about to begin, followed by Raoul, then The Phantom." Mikita replied. "Go get in line behind the other girls."

Kagome joined the short line of females, waiting anxiously for her turn. She was surprised so few had shown up. 'Only five? Including myself?' She glanced around the auditorium, her eyes falling on the boys waiting. 'So, Sesshoumaru's auditioning after all. And Miroku, Naraku, Kouga?' She stifled a laugh as the girl in front of her walked onto the stage.

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again filled the room, the girl's voice screeching slightly to reach the proper octave. After a few more agonizing minutes, Kagome stepped onto the stage.

"Welcome to your Christine audition, Kagome. All we request is for you to sing a song from _The Phantom of the Opera_. It matters not which one." Mikita told her.

Kagome thought for a moment before beginning.

Think of me  
think of me fondly, when  
we've said goodbye  
remember me  
once in a while, please  
promise me you'll try

When you find,  
that once again you long  
to take your heart back,   
and be free  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but if you can still remember,  
stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen,  
don't think about the things  
which might have been 

Think of me  
think of me waking, silent  
and resigned...  
imagine me, trying too hard to  
put you from my mind...

Recall those days,  
look back on all those times,   
think of the things  
we'll never do...  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you

We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but please promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me." She finally finished, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Rock on, Kags!" Kouga cheered from the side of the stage. Kagome smiled shyly before walking off. Naraku gave her a congratulatory smile as she walked out of the theater. 'And now I'm going to be even later than usual.'

"I'm dead. No, worse than that. A humane person would kill me and get it over with." She muttered as she ran down the street. 'Run faster, Kags.'

Kagome finally stopped in front of the gate and punched in the code before running up the driveway. She quickly entered the servant quarters, but stopped in her tracks. 'This can't be good.' She thought, looking at the other servant standing in the door way.

"Lord Maeda wishes to speak with you, Kagome. Immediately." The servant named Kagura told her.

"Oh… do you happen to know what he wants?" Kagome replied. 'He probably wants to get to me before Inuyasha does. Tell me how horrible I'm doing and that I'm fired.'

"No, sorry. But, I suggest you hurry." Kagura answered. "He's in his study." Kagome thanked her before running into the main house.

'In his study. So, second floor. Fifth door on the left.' She mentally counted the doors and finally came to a stop in front of the fifth one.

"Enter." InuTaisho Maeda's voice rang through the door before she could knock. Kagome hesitated for a second and entered the room. Inuyasha was there, looking positively furious, and Sesshoumaru was simply sitting there.

"I apologize for being late, Lord Maeda." Kagome bowed to the man, standing at the back of the room.

"There is no need for apologies." Maeda replied. "Step forward, dear child." His voice held the gentleness that he usually spoke to Kagome in.

Kagome did as she was told, keeping her head to the ground.

"You need not be afraid, young Kagome." He always said that to her. "You have been serving Inuyasha for six years now, correct?"

"Yes, Lord Maeda." Kagome replied. 'Why is that relevant?' She asked herself.

"I thought so. I don't know if this will please or only prove further disappointment for you, but Inuyasha is failing three of his classes. Due to this, he is not allowed to have a servant." Kagome looked up almost instantly. "Do not fear, I am not going to throw you out. You will be serving Sesshoumaru, though."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Begging your pardon, Lord Maeda, and I know you could easily throw me out for insubordination, but _Sesshoumaru_? The same Sesshoumaru who has never said more than one sentence to me?"

"The very same, Kagome. I imagine he has some rules for you, so I will dismiss you." Lord Maeda answered, waving her out of the door.

Kagome stepped into the hall, her face still awe-stricken. 'I knew I shouldn't have called him a stick in the mud.'

"This way." Sesshoumaru murmured to her, heading towards the staircase. Kagome followed him, but kept the standard ten feet between just as Inuyasha had ordered.

"And do try to keep up, Kagome. It is quite a ways to my room." He glanced over his shoulder at her before beginning the climb up the winding stairs. Kagome quickened her pace to almost match his own, though a few steps separated them.

"There is quite a bit to go over." He stated as he finally came to a stop in front of a door. "This is, of course, my room. Yours is just next to mine." He twisted the door knob and opened the panel of wood, revealing a simple yet elegant room. "Close the door behind you and have a seat on the bed."

Kagome stiffened for the second time that day. Closing the door behind her, she sat on the bed, twisting her hands in anxiety. "Pardon me for being too straightforward, but my contract clearly states that I do not perform sexual favors for anyone in the household."

"Do not be such a prude, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru does not need any favors of the like." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please forgive me." Kagome mumbled in response. 'That's a relief. No need to worry about being molested! Yes!'

"That brings me to the first rule." He had seated himself in front of a desk and turned on a lamp. "No more calling me or anyone else 'Lord', 'Master', 'Milord'. Except for father of course. You will address me as Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied. Her head was instinctively bowed, her eyes boring intently into the floor.

"You are not to have your head bowed anymore." Sesshoumaru lifted her chin in an uncharacteristically gentle gesture.

"I have one question. Why are you working in this household?" He asked.

"It's a rather long and complicated story. But, it's basically because my mother needed some extra help, so I landed here." She answered.

"It says here that my idiot of a half-brother refused to allow you to have a locker…" He said, reading off of a sheet of paper.

"Yes, L… Sesshoumaru." She nodded slightly.

"Well, from now on you will share my locker. Here is the number and combination." He handed her a folded slip of paper and continued. "Your mother works here?"

"If I remember correctly, yes." Kagome answered.

"Yet you have not been able to converse with her since you began working for Inuyasha?"

"No. Inuyasha would not allow it." Hate dripped from her voice.

"You will visit your mother whenever you please. Just do it sparingly while you are performing your duties. Which brings me to the next matter. I am aware that you have after school activities and, therefore, cannot have a set time for your arrival. You will arrive as soon as you can, but will work no later than 6:00 p.m. If you ever find yourself running late, let me know and you can finish the chores but have the time off the day after. Also, you will be paid a weekly salary. Understand?" Sesshoumaru rolled the chair over to a filing cabinet and pulled open one of the drawers.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied. 'A salary? I actually get _money_? I love him already!'

"You are friends with the people my brother is associated with, correct?" He had pulled a manila folder from the cabinet and was flipping through its contents.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." She replied, again.

"And you are very close to the one named Naraku?"

"Well, used to be. I haven't been able to speak with him."

"That rule is dismissed. You can speak to whomever you wish about whatever you wish. Just remember, I will show you the same amount of respect you show me." He glanced at her for a second. "Seeing as how we are strangers to an extent, until further notice we will spend Friday evenings discussing ourselves. This will help you to learn how I do things and it will allow me to see how you react to certain situations. If you ever have plans for a Friday, tell me at least five days ahead of time."

Sesshoumaru stood up and started towards the door. "I need to show you to your room and give you a tour of this floor." Kagome followed after him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"The bathroom. It is yours and yours alone, so you don't have to worry about someone walking in on you. It locks from the inside. Hall closet. Self explanatory. My chamber maid's room. You will not see her that often. And here is your room." Sesshoumaru stopped in front of a set of double doors. He pushed them open, hiding a laugh at Kagome's reaction.

"Holy… crap." She muttered, stepping inside. It was about the same size of his own room and was decorated to mirror that of a room in the Elizabethan Era. "Can I?" She asked, motioning towards the bed.

"It is your room. Do as you please." Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome squealed and ran to the bed, jumping on top of it.

"I have pillows! And a phone! And a stereo!" She laughed and sighed happily. "This is perfect."

"I will give you the day to get used to your surroundings. When was the last time you had a proper meal?" He questioned.

"Uh… six years ago." She replied sheepishly.

"Dinner is served promptly at 6:30 p.m. You will find proper clothing in the closet. Do not be late." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm… FREE!" Kagome cheered happily. "Well, not exactly free… but oh, well." She stood up and walked towards the closet. "Wonder what kind of fashion sense Sesshoumaru has…" She pulled the doors open, laughing excitedly. "Oh, my god. I've died and gone to heaven!"

**Author's Note**: More will come about why Kagome is working for the Maeda's. Next Chapter: Kagome gives Naraku the hug of death. Ha-ha. Review! Final count: 16 pages, 4282 words.

Song Disclaimer: The first song, _Lovers_ by Kathleen Battle, does not belong to me. It is from _The House of Flying Daggers._ The second song, _Think of Me_, does not belong to me. It is from _The Phantom of the Opera._


	3. Freedom Never Tasted Like Anything

-1**Author's Note: **Felt like updating. I'm rather excited about this story. There are so many ways I can take it. Now, on with the chapter.

**Incapable**

_Freedom never tasted… like anything_

Kagome yawned and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes in the process. "God, I had the best dream ever last night. Inuyasha wasn't my master anymore. And I had the most amazing room every. And clothes galore!" She stretched and looked around the room, a sleepy smile spreading across her face. "And it seems like I haven't woken up yet."

"Kagome, hurry up. You still need to get ready and eat breakfast." A voice called through the door.

She glanced at her clock and jumped off of the bed. "I'll be out in ten minutes!" She called back. Kagome ran out of the room, nearly knocking the person down, and quickly grabbed a towel from the hall closet before running into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Could have gotten me up earlier. Stupid bastard. He loves making me late." Kagome hissed as she washed her hair. About five minutes later, she jumped out of the shower, wrapping the towel firmly around her body before running back into her room. It wasn't until she closed the door again that she really had time to notice where she was.

"Holy crap. It wasn't a dream…" She muttered. "I slept there. The clothes are there. That was my bathroom… _my_ bathroom… someone please pinch me."

"I will if you don't hurry up." It was that person again. Kagome sifted through the fully stocked closet, biting her nails anxiously.

"I've never seen so many clothes in one place!" She laughed before pulling out a pheasant type skirt and a nice blouse to match. "Shoes… ah, I love him!" She pulled out a pair of pale pink ballet flats to match the color of the shirt. After pulling the clothes on, she ran a brush through her hair and stepped into the hall.

"I would just like to point out two things. One, I've never seen a human, female at that, run that quickly. Two, you nearly knocked me down when you were running to the bathroom." Sesshoumaru towered above her, his arms folded in front of him.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru. I won't let it happen again." Kagome leaned forward as if to bow, but caught him shaking his head.

"No more bowing. No more 'Lord'. Come on, breakfast is on the table." He turned on his heel and walked down the stairs.

'I'll never get used to this.' Kagome thought as she walked after him.

"Morning, son. Morning, Kagome." Lord Maeda greeted them. Kagome bowed to the man, staying at the back of the dining room.

"Don't just stand there. Eat." Sesshoumaru told her.

"You mean sit at the table and actually eat with you?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"I did not stutter, Kagome. Now, sit." He ordered. Kagome nodded slightly and sat at the far end of the table. "We will have to work on your posture after auditions this afternoon."

"I beg your pardon?" She questioned.

"My brother's orders have damaged your back." Sesshoumaru replied. He politely wiped his mouth on a napkin, balling it up in his hand before rising. "Try to hurry. I don't want to be late."

Kagome nodded slightly and grabbed a piece of toast. She stood up, straightening her skirt, and walked towards the door.

"That is all you are going to eat, Kagome?" Lord Maeda asked, lifting an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes, Lord Maeda." Kagome answered. With another bow she followed Sesshoumaru out of the house.

Kagome unwittingly walked past Sesshoumaru, heading towards the stairs that led to the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru questioned. He had stopped in front of a rather nice looking car.

"Umm… school. Like I always do…" Kagome replied.

"Get in the car. I'm driving." He told her. Kagome gave him a puzzled glance but got in the passenger side seat.

"I think I'm in love with your car." She stated, pushing a few buttons.

"Maybe if you follow orders I will feel inclined to give you your own car." Sesshoumaru answered. He pulled the black Lamborghini Diablo out of the driveway and sped towards school.

"Hmm… one and a half minutes." He muttered. "I need to work on that." He got out of the car once they pulled into the student parking lot and walked towards the building. Kagome gaped slightly and ran after him. "You will have the bottom half of the locker. I don't think you're tall enough for the top half."

"Okay." She replied. 'I want that car!' She thought.

"You can come whenever you want, but I don't want you carrying anymore than two text books at any given time." Sesshoumaru twisted in the combination and pried the door open, sliding two books out of it. "I trust you can handle getting to chorus on time." He said to her before walking off.

"So, easy enough. Right, 46... Left, 16... Right, 47. Oh, yeah. I am female. See me conquer the combination lock." Kagome cheered. She knelt down and took out three of the five books in her book bag. She pushed them into the locker, followed by the book bag. "And now, to find Naraku."

She closed the locker door with a snap and turned around, glancing down the halls. It wasn't long before she spotted the familiar looking teen-ager swimming through the sea of students.

Several students glanced at Kagome and quickly moved out of her way. 'No way I want to get caught between them.' Some thought. Kagome squealed and tackled Naraku, straddling his waist.

"Guess… what!" She said excitedly.

"You'd think after twelve years of knowing you I would get used to being greeted in such a manner." Naraku laughed. "Now, what is so important that you had to tackle me?"

"I… wait for it… don't work for Inuyasha anymore!" Kagome screeched.

"I think the circulation being cut off from my legs has impaired my hearing. Get off of me and repeat that, please." Naraku replied.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling Naraku with her. "I said that I don't work for Inuyasha anymore." She repeated.

He stared dumbly at her for a second before shaking his head. "Did you just say…" He began.

Kagome nodded excitedly. "Yep!" Naraku blinked a couple of times before pulling her into a big hug.

"That's wonderful!" He replied.

"Dude, tell me about it. I can finally kick his butt in gym." Kagome laughed. Naraku put her on the floor for a second and then pulled her onto his back.

"Okay, so we have so much catching up to do. I say… movies tomorrow night. Then dinner." He said.

"Hmm… I don't know. I'll have to check with Sesshoumaru to see if it's okay." She answered.

"So, you're working for Sesshoumaru, then?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah. Trust me, he's like a gazillion times better than Inuyasha. I'll ask him about it in chorus and tell you in gym, okay?"

"Okay. See you later, Kags." Naraku replied. He put her back down in front of the chorus room and made his way to band.

Kagome stepped into the room, humming happily to herself. Sesshoumaru was sitting towards the back, a novel opened his hands. 'What if he flips out and tries to kill me for asking for a night off so soon?' She thought. 'Won't know till I ask, though.'

She walked to the back and took a seat next to him. "What are you reading?" She asked casually.

"The Phantom of the Opera. I feel it best to have a good background in the subject before I attempt to play a character." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh… well, I was wondering if I could ask you something…" She began.

"There is nothing preventing you from doing so." He answered.

"Okay, so, Naraku wants me to go the movies with him tomorrow evening and then out to dinner." Kagome stated quickly.

"All right, go then." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Just like that? I can go?" She asked. "This isn't some kind of joke, is it?"

"I rarely joke. I said you can go, so you can go." He answered. Nanaka was now standing at the front of the room, waiting for the students to get into position. Sesshoumaru closed his book and stood on the top level of the risers while Kagome went to the front.

"Good morning, my little stars on the rise!" Nanaka really was a bit too perky for a schoolteacher. "So, I know you're all going to hate me for this, but I have decided to have a sort of pop quiz over _Lovers_. Only thing is, it's in front of the student body. So, leave your books and things here and follow me to the gym."

The room filled with the noise of students jumping off of the risers, chattering excitedly. "Oh, Kagome. You can go ahead and scream." Nanaka added.

"Thank you." Kagome replied. She clamped a hand over her mouth, screaming loudly into it.

"Feel better?" Miroku asked as he stifled a laugh.

"Not really." She answered.

"I don't what your problem is, baby sister. You've had so many solos before."

"Yeah, but… oh, just leave me alone, big brother." Kagome huffed.

"Ahh, I'm just messing with you, baby sister. You'll do fine." Miroku chuckled slightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Kags, Kags, Kags. You never change."

"You're treading on dangerously thin ice, Houshi. " She growled.

"Hey, my hands are completely above the waist! Believe, I learned when you chased be around the gym for the entire class period. Don't you ever get tired?"

"Nope!" Kagome's demeanor changed once they walked into the gym. No one was in there yet, but she could see all the bleachers were pulled out.

"All students please report to the gym for the chorus recital. I repeat, all students to the gym for the chorus recital." The PA system announced.

"Breathe, Kags. Breathing is good for you. In through the nose, out through the mouth." Miroku attempted to calm her nerves but to no avail. "Want me to get Naraku once he gets in here?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She replied.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome, over here, please." Nanaka yelled as students began filing into the gym. Kagome exhaled slowly and made her way over to the teacher. "Okay, a few things to remember. Don't stand too close to the microphones. Don't panic, you'll both do fine. And Sesshoumaru, please try to calm her down so she doesn't have an anxiety attack."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome for a second, noting her pale face and shaky hands. "You've done just as many solos as I have. Why do you always get so nervous?"

"Because I actually care what people think about me and my performance. These are our peers, after all." Kagome replied.

"Two minutes, everyone!" Nanaka announced. Kagome closed her eyes, clenching her hands into fists.

"You're going to make the palms of your hands bleed." Sesshoumaru told her. "Just relax. It's not an actual performance. And your friends are sitting in the front row."

Kagome opened her eyes, seeing Kouga, Sango, and Naraku in the front. She exhaled again and stood in front of one of the microphones. 'Calm. I really need to start meditating again.' She thought.

Nanaka raised her arms and signaled to the piano player. She nodded to Kagome, who slowly began singing the song.

"There was a field in my old town  
Where we always played hand in hand   
The wind was gently touching the grass  
We were so young, so fearless." Her voice was gentle, yet matched the operatic tune of the song.

"Then I dreamt o'er and over  
Of you holding me tight under the stars  
I made a promise to my dear lord  
I will love you forever." Sesshoumaru soon joined her, his voice a few octaves below her own.

"Time has passed  
So much has changed  
But the field remains in my heart  
Oh, where are you?  
I need to tell you I still love you   
So I reach out for you  
You fly around me like a butterfly   
Your voice still echoes in my heart  
You are my true love." The chorus sang together as Nanaka waved her arms slowly in the air.

"There was a field in my old town  
Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide  
We were chasing butterflies  
Hand in hand 'til close of day  
Your voice still echoes in my heart." Kagome and Sesshoumaru completed the song, the gym filling with applause.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She hated performing in public, but she loved it when they received standing ovations. Naraku smiled broadly at her, as did Kouga and Sango. She could see Inuyasha scowling towards the back.

Both soloists bowed as they always did and walked with the rest of the chorus out of the gym. "Oh, yeah. I didn't faint!" Kagome cheered once they got back in the room.

"No. You only paled about ten shades and started shaking uncontrollably." Miroku replied with a laugh.

"I can still cheer, big brother. Because I'm still conscious." She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner.

"Okay, you two. Have a seat." Nanaka laughed gently and Kagome and Miroku sat down. "Very nice performance everyone. I would like you all to give another round of applause to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, though." The class applauded, smiling at the two.

"Auditions are now being held for smaller, though still important, roles for _The Phantom of the Opera_. Carlotta, Madame Giry, Meg, people like that. Everyone is welcome to come. People who auditioned yesterday, you _will_ have to come for the rest of the week." She stated. "You are dismissed."

The class stood and walked out of the room as soon as the bell sounded. "So, are you not working for Inuyasha anymore or something?" Miroku asked once they were in the hall.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome replied and gave him a confused look.

"A few things, actually. One, you've never worn that skirt in the six years you've worked for him. Two, Sango, Kouga, and Naraku were cheering for you after the recital, and three, I saw you tackle Naraku in the hall earlier." He answered. "And didn't your mother ever teach you to keep public displays of affection to a minimum?"

Kagome shot him a glare, punching him in the arm. "I knocked you out once, Houshi. I can do it again." She threatened.

"Oh, come on, baby sister. It was a joke." He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"You're so lucky we've been friends forever, big brother." Kagome laughed quietly, leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked into the gym. Miroku hid a smirk and followed her towards the girls' locker room. "But, if you don't stop following me it won't matter how good our friendship is you perverted monk!"

"That hurts, baby sister. Truly." Miroku feigned a pained expression but walked into the boys' locker room. Kagome laughed quietly and stepped into the girls' locker room, the door swinging closed behind her.

"Kags!" Sango cheered almost immediately. "Naraku told me the good news!"

"Man, I was hoping to surprise you." Kagome kicked at the ground, a twinkle in her eyes. "No offense, Kikyou, but your boyfriend is a complete ass."

"He was only mean to you. I don't know how many times I have to say it." Kikyou replied.

"All right, fine. But, I hope you don't mind me beating him to a pulp today." Kagome stated. "You know he deserves it."

"You're the only person I'll let beat him up. Naraku's just going to have to cope with it." She answered.

"Ahh, come on, Kikyou. He's just watching out for me." Kagome told her as she pulled her t-shirt on.

"Yes, but Naraku would actually kill him if he got the chance. You'll just beat him to the point where I have to carry him to the nurse's office."

"But, you can't tell me he doesn't deserve it after what he's done." Kagome interjected defensively. Kikyou sighed gently and finished tying her hair back before walking out of the locker room.

Sango and Kagome stifled their laughter and walked out after her. "Are you really going to beat him up?" Sango asked curiously.

"Either that or just blast him to smithereens. I think Kikyou would rather me beat him up." Kagome laughed quietly and joined the class around Kaede.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, bewildered.

"What? It's not like you didn't know I was going to once I didn't work for him anymore." Kagome replied nonchalantly.

"All right, class. Have a seat. Due to some issues currently going around school, I am not permitted to teach you anything for the next week. So, I figured I'd just show a movie instead." Kaede announced. Some people let out shouts of joy, though the majority groaned.

"Man, Kaede. This couldn't have come at a worse time." Kagome muttered, getting a laugh out of Naraku.

"Oh, I know, Kagome. But, you can handle your business with that certain person next week. I promise." Kaede did a little salute and turned to the television near the wall. "We are watching… The House of Flying Daggers. Look at the different techniques used in the film as far as martial arts goes. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy." She turned the lights off, the gym only lit by the light from the device.

"Hey, Kags. What did Sesshoumaru say about the movie tomorrow?" Naraku whispered to the girl currently leaning against his chest.

"I can go. He said it was fine." Kagome replied before placing a finger to her lips. "I like this movie." Naraku chuckled quietly and draped his arms casually around her waist.

"Holy… crap. I forgot how hot Takeshi Kaneshiro is. The things I would do to him if he came here…" She sighed quietly, staring blankly at the television.

"Drooling is not a very attractive thing, Kags. And you know they pile make up on every single one of those guys." Naraku answered. Kagome frowned slightly, burrowing further into him.

"Ruin my fantasy, big brother." She muttered.

"Just trying to keep your pretty little head from going too high into the clouds, little Kags." He whispered to her. Kagome grinned at him and turned her attention back to the movie.

"Now, I'm sure all the girls would love to watch more of Kaneshiro-sama, but class is about to end." Kaede stopped the movie, several groans filling the room. Naraku smiled at his friend's displeasure and smoothly pulled her to her feet.

"You'll get to see more of him tomorrow, Kags." He laughed, gently pushing her towards the girl's locker room. "I'll see you in third period."

Kagome laughed and quickly walked into the locker room, ignoring the talking that was going on. She pulled on the skirt and blouse she had been wearing before slipping her feet into the shoes and meeting Naraku in the main part of the gym again.

Naraku was already waiting for her, his arms shoved casually in his pockets. "Ready for Math?" He asked. He had pulled a hand out of one of the pockets, grabbing one of hers.

"What do you think?" Kagome replied. Naraku chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist. Now, don't get the wrong idea. The love they share for each other is strictly platonic. Though, it has often been mistaken that they are romantically, or just flat out sexually, involved. The thought had crossed both of their minds, but it was shortly followed by an 'Ew, that's almost incestuous.' So, there was no sex, there was no kissing unless it was just on the cheek, there was no nothing, really. They drew the line at holding hands and hugging, really.

"Random question. What's the first thing that pops into your head when you hear Inuyasha's name?" Naraku questioned.

"Castrate him and face the wrath that is Kikyou afterwards." Kagome answered matter-of-factly.

"You will make one man very, very scared of you one day, Kags." He sighed gently and shook his head. Kagome giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I only want to castrate him. All other guys are cool, though… for the most part." They shared a laugh together and walked into the math class.

----------------------

The end of the came soon enough, with much talking between Kagome and her other friends. Much to her dismay, as well as Naraku's, she didn't have the opportunity to beat Inuyasha. That would have to wait, she assumed.

Kagome walked to the locker she now shared with Sesshoumaru and twisted in the combination just as the said demon arrived. "Oh, can I make another request, Sesshoumaru?" She began.

"Go ahead." He replied, putting his books on the top shelf of the locker.

"Naraku wanted me to walk with him to auditions. The theater is just around the corner, after all…" She finished. 'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.' She repeated.

"Fine by me." Sesshoumaru answered indifferently. He fought back a wince as Kagome squealed and gave him a quick hug, which surprised them both, and ran out of the school.

"So, he said yes?" Naraku asked once he saw her running down the steps.

"Yep, now let's go! I want to know what scene they want us to do." Kagome replied. She grabbed one of his hands and ran off, dragging him behind her. They arrived at the theater some minutes later to find half of the students already there.

"Welcome, you two. Kagome and… Miroku, on stage, please." Mikita greeted them. Kagome bowed to the man before walking to the stage, Miroku following shortly after. "Flip to the last scene in the script you were given yesterday. When Christine, Raoul, and The Phantom are all in the lair. Raoul is not needed here, yet."

Kagome flipped to the designated scene, quickly scanning over the lines. 'Aw, man! I have to kiss him!' She thought as a frown formed on her face.

"Man, I hope you wore some good lip gloss today, baby sister." Miroku muttered, more to himself than to her. But, she heard him and rewarded him with a kick in the shin.

"Ready… action." The drama teacher stated.

"You try my patience. Make your choice." Miroku spoke. His eyes trailed the page as Kagome began singing.

"Pitiful creature of darkness,  
What kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage to show you,  
You are not alone…" She begrudgingly kissed Miroku, a hand going to his neck. After about a second she screeched and pulled back. "Damn it, Miroku! No groping!" She shouted.

"Okay. One request though, Kags. Wear strawberry kiwi flavored lip-gloss tomorrow. Watermelon is too sour." A smirk formed on his face and he held his hands up defensively as Kagome raised her fist.

"I'll kill you!" She yelled, slapping him across the face.

"Children, children. Please do stick to the script. Try it again, please. Miroku, no groping. Kagome, no slapping." Mikita groaned slightly, rubbing his temples.

Miroku muttered something and moved back to his original position. "You try my patience. Make your choice."

"Pitiful creature of darkness,

What kind of life have you known?

God give me courage to show you,

You are not alone." Kagome sang again before kissing him. She pulled back at the indicated time and kissed him again.

"Oh, god. Someone get me some mouthwash." Kagome groaned jokingly, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"That felt like kissing my sister." Miroku replied.

"Who else was up for the Phantom?" Mikita asked, looking around the auditorium.

"Me." Naraku answered and raised his hand. Mikita nodded for him to go on stage.

"Mikita-sensei, are you kidding me? I can't make out with Naraku! He's like family!" Kagome stated indignantly.

"Different scene. The mirror scene when the Phantom first takes Christine to his lair." He replied. Kagome sighed in relief and turned to the new scene.

'Nope, no kissing. He just almost gets to molest me. Joy.' She thought. Naraku seemed to sense her discomfort and gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm not Miroku, Kags. Hands shall stay well above your waist and away from the chest." Kagome laughed at his choice of words and the scene began.

"Insolent boy!  
This slave  
of fashion  
basking in your  
glory!

Ignorant fool!  
This brave  
young suitor,  
sharing in my  
triumph!" Naraku sang. Though his voice didn't hold the same quality as Miroku's, he was good.

"Angel! I hear you!  
Speak -  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Master!" It was Kagome's voice that rang through the auditorium.

"Flattering child,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow  
I hide!

Look at your face  
in the mirror -  
I am there  
inside!" Again, Naraku sang.

"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!

Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
angel…" Almost time for one of her favorite scenes in the movie. Just a little bit further…

"I am your Angel ...  
Come to me: Angel of Music …" Naraku's voice now held a sweet, seductive tone to it. He held out his hand and Kagome hesitantly took it, ending the scene.

"Very nice. And no kissing, Kagome. So, there." Mikita joked. He loved this job. "Now, I need a scene with the prospective Raoul and Christine. So, Sesshoumaru, up you go."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked onto the stage, Naraku walking by him.

"Now, a scene with just Raoul and Christine…" Mikita muttered to himself. 'Oh, god. No, don't do it, you senile old bag.' Kagome pleaded. "Ahh, All I Ask of You. The roof scene."

Kagome whimpered and kicked at the ground. 'Damn it. I'll kill him.' She thought bitterly.

Naraku and Miroku, curious as to her sudden change in demeanor, flipped to the scene.

"Holy crap. They have to kiss!" Miroku laughed loudly, staring at the page. Naraku stifled his own laugh upon seeing his friend's obvious dread.

"Sir, this is against my religion." Kagome stated, trying to think of any excuse to keep this from happening.

"And what religion is that, Kagome?" Makita asked.

"The… no-kissing-my-employer religion. Yeah, that's it." She replied. 'Smooth, Kags. Real smooth.'

"Well, Sesshoumaru is not your employer in the theater. I suggest you suck it up if you truly want the role of Christine." He barked.

"Aw, man." Kagome grumbled, once again kicking the ground. She, though reluctantly, turned her attention to Sesshoumaru and waited for him to begin.

"No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you." Sesshoumaru sang, looking intently at Kagome.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summer time  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you." She bit her tongue in distress. 'Someone gag me with a spoon. Please.'

"Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you." He wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders, standing firmly behind her.

"All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me." He'd already given her the freedom part. She wasn't so sure about the him being next to her all the time, though.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you   
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you." Sesshoumaru's words were gentle, though it was just a façade to go with the song.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning   
Say you love me." 'Someone can come through the doors at any time. Just something so that I don't have to kiss him.'

"You know I do." 'This is about to get very awkward, very soon.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you." They both sang the last part before Sesshoumaru slowly began closing the gap between them. Kagome stood on her tiptoes, their lips finally meeting. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, picking her up. 'She really is light.' He thought.

'I do recall the script saying _kiss_. Not make out. But, he's an excellent kisser.' Kagome mused. Sesshoumaru finally put her back on her feet, breaking the kiss.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you." They kissed again, though not as long as the first time.

"Bravo!" Makita cheered. "Everyone, you're dismissed." Kagome leapt off of the stage, walking with Naraku and Miroku out of the theater.

"Damn, I think I need an entire tube of toothpaste, now." She spat on the ground, wiping her mouth.

"Was he really that bad of a kisser?" Naraku asked.

"No, he was actually really good. But… gah! He's… him. And I'm… me!" Kagome answered. "It's just wrong."

"Wait, you mean you actually enjoyed that? Like, you like him now?" Miroku questioned.

"Oh, god, no. So not my type, Miroku." She replied, punching him playfully in the arm. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you two tomorrow." With that, she ran down the street the Maeda household lived on.

She quickly keyed in the code to open the gates and made her way up the driveway, entering the house through the servant's door. 'So, he isn't waiting to yell at me. That's a good thing.' Kagome thought.

"He's in his room, Kagome. He told me to tell you that he needs to speak with you as you got in." Kagura was always good at relaying information.

"Oh… thanks, Kagura." Kagome smiled at the older woman before walking towards the staircase. 'Worst case scenario… oh, god. Don't even think that, Kags.' She told herself.

Finally, she stopped in front of Sesshoumaru's door and knocked gently.

"Enter." The demon replied. Kagome opened the door, stepping into the room. Sesshoumaru was seated at his desk, his head buried underneath stacks of homework.

"Kagura said that you wanted to talk to me…" Kagome began weakly. 'Don't yell, please.' She begged.

"Yes, I did. I have a list of chores you are to complete every day." Sesshoumaru pulled a sheet of computer paper out of a folder and held it out for her.

Kagome took it, quickly reading it over. "Clean bathroom, clean bedroom, dust, vacuum. Simple enough." She muttered to herself.

"After you have completed your chores we will have chorus practice. After that, we will have martial arts practice." He stated.

"Martial arts practice?" Kagome questioned.

"I was watching you in gym yesterday. Do not misinterpret that. Though you have some basic skills, you lack definition and grace." Sesshoumaru answered. "We will work on that. You are a miko, correct?"

"Yes." She nodded slightly.

"But, you are not properly trained in the art?"

"No. Again, Inuyasha would not allow it." Her voice held the bitterness it always held when she spoke of him.

"Very well. You will see one of my masseuses after practice. You are dismissed." He replied. Kagome stood up and walked out of the room, the piece of paper clutched at her side.

"Hmm… may as well do the bathroom first." Kagome muttered.

It didn't take but about an hour to complete all the chores. Sesshoumaru was impeccably tidy, so there was really nothing she could do. As said, there was chorus practice after she was finished. It was pretty straightforward. They practiced _Lovers_, as well as some songs from _The Phantom of the Opera_, without the kissing, mind you. And then it was martial arts practice. Let's just say Kagome wasn't all too thrilled about that aspect of her day.

Sesshoumaru had taken her out to one of the gardens surrounding the house, a fountain placed in the middle of it. "You lack grace and definition in your movements. That must be corrected as soon as possible."

"Thanks for that critique." Kagome muttered sarcastically. 'Show him respect, he'll show you respect.' She reminded herself. "How do you plan on doing this?"

"You will see." He answered shortly. Without wasting another minute, he grabbed her wrist, throwing her over his shoulder. "You also lack the proper speed."

"In case you don't know, this ground happens to be extremely hard, especially when someone five times larger than you is throwing you like a rag doll!" She yelled indignantly.

"An attacker is not going to take the time to lay out mats for you, Kagome. I am simply treating you as you would be treated in a real life situation." Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome muttered something and slowly pulled herself to her feet. After being tossed around a few more times, she was finally able to go back inside.

'I hurt in places I didn't even know I had!' She thought. Before she would take a shower and actually relax, she had to see the masseuse. Supposedly a woman trotting on your back and pulling your arms is relaxing. Hah! Kagome left the room in more pain than when she went in.

She finally crawled into bed, her limbs creaking as she pulled the blankets up. 'At least I'm not working for Inuyasha anymore, though.' Kagome thought, a peaceful sigh escaping her.

**Author's Note**: Next chapter: The date thing with Naraku and Kagome. Possibly some fluff. Don't know, though. The songs in this chapter are, again, _Lovers _by Kathleen Battle, _Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer_ from The Phantom of the Opera, _The Mirror_ from The Phantom of the Opera, and _All I Ask of You_ from The Phantom of the Opera. I don't own any of them. Final count: 19 pages and 5746 words.


	4. It's Not a Date

-1**Author's Note**: Again, just felt like updating. I would like to thank **Wolf Jade** for pointing out an error I've made. From now on, I will just use Sensei or the teacher's name. Thank you again. Now, on with the chapter.

**Incapable**

_It's Not a Date_

"Kagome, this is the second day in a row you've over-slept." Sesshoumaru stated, banging on her bedroom door.

"No, I haven't." Kagome replied as she opened the door. "I've been up for an hour, already taken a shower, and am ready to leave."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her figure, smirking slightly. "I see you're starting to learn." His voice made her shiver. After a second, he turned on his heel and started for the stairs.

Kagome did respect him, but it irked her the way he was always so condescending. Shaking some rather disturbing thoughts from her head, she hurried after him. She was smarter today and decided to wear a pair of jeans rather than a skirt. _Can't run in them to save your life. And can't exactly get a decent shot at Inuyasha… _She thought.

She entered the dining room shortly after Sesshoumaru and immediately noted that Inuyasha was sitting at the table. _He did it on purpose. _Kagome sent a discreet glare at Sesshoumaru before sitting down.

"Pass the juice." Inuyasha growled at Kagome. Kagome shifted her gaze to Inuyasha, giving him an, if possible, even colder glare. "Wench, I said…" He began.

"You would be wise to not order my servant around, little brother. That is, if you wish to keep your larynx inside your throat." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Feh. You always did have a thing for bitches, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha smirked slightly and stood up, hitting Kagome on the head before walking out of the room. Kagome's mouth hung open, a fork in front of it.

"I'll kill him." She muttered.

"Be my guest. Just don't stain the carpet." Sesshoumaru answered as he stood up. "We must be going. I'll see you this evening, father." Kagome rose, quickly finished her orange juice, and walked out of the house.

"Your eating habits are not exactly healthy, Kagome." He said matter-of-factly.

"After serving that idiot of a brother of yours for six years, you get used to having one meal a day." Kagome replied and fastened her seat belt.

"You do not serve him anymore, so, therefore, you will have three meals a day. No skimping on them and just having one item, either." Again with the condescending tone.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru." She forced her answer out of her mouth. He sped down the street, pulling into the school parking lot about a minute later.

"Thirty second improvement." He muttered as he got out of the car.

Kagome climbed out, pushing some hair out of her face, and walked towards the school. _He's going to kill us one day. _She thought. She waited patiently for Sesshoumaru to grab a couple of books from their locker before doing the same.

"Hey, Kags." Kagome turned around, smiling at Naraku.

"Big brother!" She exclaimed happily and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Man, we just saw each other yesterday." Naraku groaned.

"Yeah, but we have like six years to make up." Kagome replied as she finally released him. "Still on for tonight, right?"

"Most definitely. Speaking of, what's your favorite restaurant in town?" A satisfied smile spread across his face.

"Mikata. But, it's so hard to get a reservation at that place." Her voice filled with disappointment.

"What would you say if I told you that I got a reservation there?" He asked.

"That I love you forever and ever…"

"Well, start saying that you love me forever and ever, then." Naraku's smile grew even more at the squeal of glee Kagome let out.

"Are you serious? You got a reservation at Mikata?" She asked excitedly.

"The very restaurant. It's at 6:00 p.m., so make sure you're ready in time." He answered. Kagome hugged him again, almost cutting off his air supply. "Breathing is an addiction everyone has, Kagome. And I have no intention of cutting back on it."

"Oh, sorry." Kagome laughed nervously and released him again. She scratched the back of her head, laughing again.

"Ah, little Kags." Naraku sighed. "Life just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Damn right it wouldn't." She smiled broadly in response. "But, I'd better get going. I'll see you gym." She gave him a quick hug and ran off to chorus. Naraku laughed quietly and made his way to band.

"Good morning, class!" Nanaka gave her usual greeting. "I've decided to reward you all for how hard you've been working. So, we're not going to do anything. However, that does not mean you can be as loud as you want to."

Some students smiled innocently before joining their friends. Kagome stood from her seat and walked over to Miroku, sitting next to him.

"Baby sister!" Miroku smiled. Kagome laughed slightly, putting her head in his lap.

"Wake me up when this class is over." Kagome replied.

"You okay? You look drugged…" He asked.

"I woke up an hour early today so that a certain boss of mine wouldn't flip out." She yawned. "And I've been plotting my revenge against Inuyasha."

"Still going to beat him to a bloody pulp?"

"Nope. Just as much as Kikyou will let me beat him." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Oh, before you all get too distracted, I have the call back list for _The Phantom of the Opera_." Nanaka stated. Kagome's eyes shot open and she jumped up excitedly.

"It's on the bulletin board just outside the classroom. Only those who auditioned may go look at it now." Before she could finish the sentence, Kagome ran out of the room, searching the list for her name.

"Yes!" Kagome cheered, her fatigue leaving her instantly. "I got the call back!"

Miroku calmly walked out of the room, trailing his finger down the list. "As did I and Naraku for the Phantom." He continued reading. "Kags, I hate to rain on your parade but…"

"What is it? Please tell me that Inuyasha didn't randomly show up at one of the auditions and actually made it." She begged.

"No, worse. Sesshoumaru's up for Raoul. Meaning…" He didn't get the chance to finish. Kagome stifled a scream, glaring at the sheet of paper. "But, I thought you said he was good kisser."

"That doesn't mean I want to kiss him again!" She replied angrily. "There's no one I want to kiss playing Raoul. Or the Phantom!"

"More bad news…" Miroku was still reading the paper. "With the way they have it set up, there's three groups of three. Each has a Christine, Phantom, and Raoul…"

"Don't tell me… Sesshoumaru and I are in the same group." Kagome groaned slightly, using what little self-control she had to keep herself from banging her head on the wall.

"Yep. Along with Yours Truly." He answered.

"Okay. Here are some words of wisdom for you, Miroku. Some food for thought, if you will. Grab my butt again, I cut off the offending hand." She smiled sweetly and forced herself to go back into the classroom.

Nanaka laughed nervously, having heard Kagome's outburst. "We are still in school, Kagome. So, please refrain from yelling in the hall."

"Yes, Sensei. I apologize." Kagome bowed to the teacher and took her seat towards the back of the room again.

"You're forgiven. Remember, callbacks are next week. If you miss a day, you don't get the part. You're dismissed." The bell rang and the class exited the room.

Naraku was standing by the bulletin board, wearing another large smile on his face.

"Damn it, I wanted to tell you in gym!" Kagome replied at his shoulder. Naraku turned around, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You read the rest of it, right?" He asked as they walked to gym.

"Miroku did for me. Trust me, it was not exactly a pretty sight." She answered. Naraku stepped in front of her, indicating she could get on his back. She did so, his arms wrapping around his legs.

"What did Nana say?" He questioned.

"Just that I should refrain from yelling in the halls. To hell with that. Who are you working with?" Kagome responded.

"Ayame and… Hojo." Naraku replied. Kagome held back a laugh, burying her face in his hair.

"That's hilarious. Hojo tried out for Raoul?" She asked. Naraku nodded slightly.

"You think you having to kiss Sesshoumaru is bad? You should have heard what Ayame did to him. Slapped him and then knocked him into the orchestra pit. Stands and everything down there." He felt Kagome wince.

"Yow. That had to hurt." she replied. Naraku finally put her down once they were outside of the gym.

"You're telling me." He laughed quietly and stepped into the room. "Look's like we're still watching House of Flying Daggers."

Kagome squealed yet again. "I get to see the sexy hotness!"

"Who, me?" Miroku asked, popping up, seemingly from nowhere.

"Don't flatter yourself, big brother." Kagome sighed, taking a seat next to Naraku. "Kaneshiro-sama. Kami, the things I would do to him if he came here."

"Keep that to yourself, Kags. Please." Naraku begged. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"All right, big brother." She answered. Once everyone was seated in the gym, Kaede started the movie.

"Recall that we stopped the movie at the battle in the field." Kaede stated. Sure enough, the fight scene was on the screen.

Kagome bit her nails as swords lunged at Jin and Mei. "Kags, you've seen this movie a billion times and you know they live." Naraku whispered, gently pulling her hand away from her mouth.

"But what if it's different this time?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. They're really going to change it after the movie's been out for over a year." Naraku replied sarcastically. Kagome glared at him, elbowing him in the side.

"Leave me and my weakness alone." She pouted. Naraku laughed and pulled her closer to him. Kagome smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Kaede, you can't stop it now!" Kagome exclaimed as the gym teacher pressed the stop button. "It's just about to get to the good part!"

"Trust me, young Kagome. We will finish the movie by the end of the week." Kaede replied calmly.

"But it was just about to get to the bamboo forest fight scene. That's only the most beautiful fight scene in all of cinematography!" She wasn't going to let her get away with this.

"I know that, Kagome. However, the bell rings in… five seconds. See you tomorrow, class." Just then, the bell rang. Kagome grumbled quietly to herself as Naraku pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, Kags. Time for math. See you tomorrow, Kaede." He gently pushed her out of the gym, smiling at the string of curses spewing from her mouth.

"Man, it was at the best part of the movie." She muttered, kicking at the ground. Naraku sighed and hoisted her onto his back.

"My little Kagome. How violent you are." He chuckled.

------------------------

The school day passed by quickly enough. Before Kagome knew it, she was standing outside of the theater to continue auditions. 'Kami, if Mikita loves his students he will not have any kissing scenes planned for today.' She silently begged. Naraku seemed to sense her discomfort, a chuckled escaping him.

"Kags, it's just the theater. Even if you do have to kiss him again, it's just acting." He pointed out.

"Man, are you sure you're not psychic or something? Because it gets really creepy how you always know what I'm thinking." Kagome replied.

"Nope, not psychic. After knowing you for almost our whole lives it's easy to guess what you're thinking." Naraku chuckled. "Now, come on. Mikita will slay us if we're late." They walked into the theater together, Kagome automatically heading towards the stage.

"Predictable, isn't it?" Mikita asked from the table. Kagome smiled and nodded slightly.

She settled herself next to Sesshoumaru, her hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans.

"Despite your hatred for the kissing scenes, children, we must gauge the amount of chemistry you have." Mikita started.

"Sensei, I hate to interrupt or to state the painfully obvious, but Sesshoumaru and I have no chemistry. Putting us together is a bad combination. We go BOOM!" Kagome replied, exaggerating her words with vivid hand movements.

"As we saw yesterday, Higurashi. However, we must practice them all the same." The man answered. "Roof top scene."

She groaned quietly and flipped to the scene. 'If he sticks his tongue in my mouth I will scream bloody murder.'

"No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.

Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ." Sesshoumaru started to sing. His gaze locked with Kagome's, a slight smirk crossing his features.

'Oh, stop smirking you smug idiot.' Kagome thought before singing the next part of the song.

"Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . .

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ." She sang. 'Say you'll gag me with a flippin' spoon… okay, doesn't exactly fit.'

"Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . ." Sesshoumaru once again draped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest. "You know, you really need to relax. I'm not about to take advantage of a weak human." He whispered to her.

"All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ." Kagome chose to ignore his comment, going on to the next stanza.

"Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Christine,  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ." He had since turned her to face him, his hands now resting gently on her arms.

"Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ." The words definitely didn't match what was running through her head.

"Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ." The two sang together, Sesshoumaru's voice easily overpowering her own.

"Say you love me . . ." She closed her eyes, dreading what was to come. 'No, don't say that! Die, you idiot. Have a heart attack. Let your stupid brother barge in. Something!'

"You know I do . . ." Sesshoumaru ignored her mannerisms, his face inching slowly towards hers.

"Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ." For the second time in two days the pair kissed, Sesshoumaru picking Kagome up in the process.

"Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ." Their voices rang through the theater, each clasping the other's hand. Kagome finally stepped away from him, her face pale.

"Someone get me a toothbrush and some toothpaste, please. I have dog germs all up in my mouth." She begged.

"You know, kissing you isn't so great either." Sesshoumaru replied, beginning to step off of the stage. The auditorium door burst open, revealing a certain hanyou.

"I see your wench is taking advantage of her freedom." He spat, glaring at Kagome. "You know, you should keep a short leash on her. The whores tend to take it too far."

Kagome's jaw dropped slightly. "Did he just call me a whore and a wench?" She asked, turning her attention to Naraku.

"Yeah, I think he did…" Naraku replied after a second. Kagome gasped slightly and stood up, her hands balling into fists.

"I'm going to kill him!" She yelled and attempted to lunge at Inuyasha. Naraku caught her by the waist, holding her in place. "Let me go, damn it! I'm going to castrate him and then kill him!"

Inuyasha smirked and turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'm telling you, brother. She's a feisty one."

"Inuyasha, I'm going to kill you!" Kagome continued struggling against Naraku's hold.

"Inuyasha, leave now. You have no business interrupting our auditions." Mikita scorned. "Kagome, calm down. You're acting insane."

"I'm not finished with you, Maeda!" The distraught girl shouted.

"See, even when you don't work for me you just want more." Inuyasha chucked smugly, walking to stand in front of her. "But, I'll tell you one thing, little Kaggie-poo. It was a one time deal." He whispered into her ear before walking off.

"Get your stupid, egotistical butt back here! They won't be here forever, you know! And once they're gone I'll mutilate you!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha smirked and walked back out of the theater.

"Oi, little help here, please!" Naraku still held tightly to Kagome's waist, her struggles to get free still not ending. Miroku sighed and walked over to them.

"You know, you may have known her longer than I have, but you still don't know that in order to get her to stop fighting, do this." He placed his hand on her butt, immediately ceasing the struggling. However, it did earn him a slap in the face.

"I do not believe I have ever seen a woman react that dramatically to being called a wench and a whore." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Well, that's our little sister for you. Nothing is ever small with her." Naraku replied.

"Yeah, baby sister. You're one scary chick." Miroku laughed.

"I'm not a chick. I'm a woman." Kagome scowled before walking out of the auditorium. "And your brother deserved it, anyway." She added.

Naraku sighed and shook his head. "Kagome Higurashi. The eighth wonder of the world." He turned around and ran out of the theater, easily catching up with Kagome.

"Why did you stop me from beating the crap out of him?" Kagome asked roughly, looking at Naraku for a second.

"Because, baby sister, you could get suspended, and that wouldn't be too good. You can wait until next week and beat him up in gym." He answered, pulling her onto his back.

"Mikita wouldn't have cared. And Inuyasha was asking for it, anyway. Calling me a wench and a whore like that." She huffed.

"Yes, I know that, baby sister. But, now would not be the right time to express your hatred towards him, what with auditions and your chorus competition coming up soon." Naraku replied.

"Feh. It's not that much." Kagome muttered.

"Oh, come off it, Kags. You're strong and everything, but you're not Superwoman. You know you're going to be stressing out about this. And on top of extracurricular activities there's school." He insisted, placing her on her feet outside off the gate.

"Who says I'm not Superwoman? Of course I am." Kagome laughed quietly and punched in the numbers for the gate to open. "See you in a couple of hours, big brother."

Naraku sighed gently and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't be late, baby sister." He replied.

"Oh, wait. Before you go, what should I wear?" She asked.

"What, is it just an after-thought now? I see you've made some progress, baby sister." Naraku joked. "Just semi-dressy. But, wear pants." He smiled and then walked off. Kagome turned back to the gate to see it already closed.

"Hmm… guess I waited too long to go in." She muttered, re-entering the code.

"Your entrance has been denied." An automated voice stated.

"What the hell?" Kagome groaned and pushed a button on an intercom.

"Why, Kagome. So nice to see you." Inuyasha jeered from the device.

"Inuyasha." She mumbled in response.

"Let me guess. You need me to open the gate for you, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Kagome replied. "Will you please open it?"

"Well, since you asked nicely…" Kagome could hear the sarcasm dripping from the words. A chuckle escaped Inuyasha, his finger just above the button that would open the gate. "One condition, Kaggie-poo."

"What?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Apologize for trying to attack me earlier. And for saying you were going to castrate me." He answered boredly.

"Inuyasha, I think you should go to the doctor to get the bump on your head checked out. You clearly hit it very hard if you think I will _ever _apologize to you, you stupid dog!" Kagome screeched, letting out a frustrated groan. Inuyasha just laughed and turned off the intercom.

"All right. He won't open the gate, fine. I'll climb it." She growled. Pushing the books she had in her arms one at a time through the bars, she dusted off her hands and looked at the top of the gate. "The one day I forget to bring my key."

Kagome jumped up, grabbing two bars as high as she could. "Once I get over this thing, I'll kill him." She muttered. She pulled herself up some more until she finally got to the top. "Holy crap. I never realized how tall this thing was… All right, take a deep breath and jump. Great, now it sounds like I'm about to commit suicide."

Glancing down at the ground again, she finally let go. "And she sticks the landing! Hah!" She cheered, quickly scooping up her books. Kagome ran up the driveway and opened the front door. "I'm so going to kill you after I get back tonight, Inuyasha." She growled at the teenager seated in the living room.

"All you had to do was apologize for trying to attack me. But, no. You have to blow everything out of proportion because I called you a whore and a wench." Inuyasha replied.

"Blow everything out of proportion? I think I reacted quite calmly considering the side comment you made, you maniacal, sadistic…" She was cut off by Sesshoumaru clearing his throat.

"If you two are finished verbally abusing each other like children, I need to speak to Kagome." He turned around and walked back up the stairs.

Kagome sent a glare at Inuyasha before following, muttering quietly to herself.

"You know, the grudge you have over my brother has really got to end." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"It will, as soon as I have beat him to a bloody pulp." She answered coldly.

"It will have to end sooner than that, Kagome. The anger you are harboring is not healthy."

"Yeah, well, screw my health. If I have to die young I would like to die killing your brother. But, since Kikyou won't let me kill him, I can settle."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "You are even more stubborn than he is."

Kagome glared at the back of Sesshoumaru's head and began muttering to herself again.

"Excuse me?" He suddenly turned around, towering above her. Kagome squeaked and instinctively leaned backwards.

"All right, I won't beat him. Unless Kaede tells me to in gym. Then, I have no choice." She replied quickly.

"Good. What time is that friend of yours supposed to be picking you up?" He asked.

"The reservations for dinner are at 6:00 p.m., so probably around 5:45-ish…" Kagome answered.

"Well, it's going on 4:30 now, so unless you're going dressed like that I suggest you get ready." Sesshoumaru glanced at the watch on his wrist for a second.

"Damn it! You couldn't have told me sooner, could you?" Kagome bolted past him with a hurried bow and ran into the bathroom. "Oh, wait. Could you do me the hugest favor ever?" She poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"What?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Pick me out something to wear. Naraku just said to dress nicely but to wear pants. And I don't know what guys like." She replied.

"What makes you think I would know what he would like?"

"Well, you're a guy. And you have good taste, might I add." She answered, pointing out the button up shirt Sesshoumaru was wearing.

"I suppose I could." Sesshoumaru stated, getting a squeal from Kagome.

"You are a god among men, Sesshoumaru." With that, she closed the door and his ears filled the sound of running water. Kagome stepped out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Let's see what he has chosen for me." She opened her bedroom, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. On her bed Sesshoumaru had laid out a pair of wide leg solid black pants paired with a silvery colored shirt. Sitting on the floor by the bed were a pair of silver ballet flats. "He really does have good taste."

She quickly pulled the clothes on, leaving the shoes by the bed. Kagome plugged her blow dryer into the outlet and turned it on, slowly running it over her hair. She glanced at the clock by her bed, stifling a squeak. "Okay, half an hour." She turned off the blow dryer and sat in the chair in front of her desk.

A knock sounded from her door and she turned around, seeing Sesshoumaru leaning against the frame. "Naraku just called." He stated.

"Oh. I didn't hear the phone ring." Kagome replied, turning her attention back to the mirror on her desk._ 'Hair… up or down?_'

"You were blow drying your hair I think. He said he'll be here in about ten minutes." Sesshoumaru answered casually.

"What!" She shouted. "I'm not even ready yet!"

"You look ready to me. What else do you have to do?"

"Well, my hair for one thing. Make-up. Have to brush my teeth."

"Why do females insist upon covering their faces with those vile chemicals?" He sighed slightly and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait. Do you think I should put my hair up or leave it down?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Come on, Sesshoumaru. I need a male's opinion. Please?" She begged. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes slightly and muttered a 'fine' in response. Kagome smiled and pulled her hair up with one of her hands. "All right. Up? Or…" She dropped her hair. "Down?"

"Let me see it up again." He replied. Kagome pulled her hair back up and glanced in the mirror. "How'd you get that scar?" She gave him a questioning look before glancing in the mirror again.

"Definitely down." She muttered. She picked up her hair brush and ran it through the silky locks again before standing up.

"I asked you a question, Kagome, and I do not like being ignored." Sesshoumaru folded his arms across his chest, blocking the door way.

"It's nothing. Just me being a klutz." Kagome replied. "Now, will you please move? I have to finish getting ready before Naraku gets here." Her entire demeanor had changed.

"Do you honestly think that I believe you? The sooner you tell me the truth the sooner I move."

"We're going out for dinner tomorrow, why don't you ask me then?" Kagome finally managed to get around him and walked into her bathroom.

"Why can't you just answer the question now?" He followed her, stopping in the door way.

"Because, I'm about to be late and I haven't been to this restaurant ever since I've worked here. So, if you make us miss the reservations I will be very upset."

"You still have six minutes, which is plenty of time to brush your teeth and explain to me how you got that scar on your neck."

"Can't you just be normal and yell at me for defying you? Hit me or something."

"So, you actually liked being abused by that incompetent fool of a brother of mine?" Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow in question. Kagome let out a frustrated groan and squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush, running it underneath the faucet before sticking it in her mouth. She quickly brushed her teeth and spat the toothpaste out of her mouth.

"You remind me of my mother, too protective for your own good." Kagome muttered as she wiped her mouth off with a small towel. "If you're still interested in hearing the not so dramatic story about my scar, ask me tomorrow at dinner. Now, my friend that I haven't gotten to really hang out with the past six years is about to arrive, so if you will excuse me." She side-stepped around him and walked into her room just as the door bell rang. 'He can never be late, can he?' She thought to herself, quickly slipping her shoes onto her feet before running downstairs.

"And there goes the slut to get laid." Inuyasha sneered from the couch.

"Screw off, Inuyasha. " Kagome snapped violently.

"I have every intention to do so later." He smirked at her disgusted expression.

"You make me sick." She pulled the door open and stepped outside, smiling at Naraku. "Sorry, but Inuyasha was being an idiot."

"Isn't he always? You look great, Kag." Naraku returned the smile and offered her his arm.

"He just wants to get into your pants! That's every guy's ultimate desire!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Can't you be civilized for once?" They heard Sesshoumaru scold in response. Kagome groaned quietly, covering her face with a hand.

"Aw, you're blushing." Naraku laughed.

"No, I'm not." Kagome quickly denied. He laughed again and gently took her hand, leading her down the driveway.

"We haven't gotten to do this in ages." He sighed.

"What, go out to eat?" She asked, looking up at him.

Naraku shook his head and indicated towards their hands, which were still gently wrapped around each other's. "This. Just walk around without having to worry about Inuyasha finding out. He robbed me of you."

Kagome blushed again and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, well now we can spend as much time together as we want." She smiled as she felt his lips gently press against the top of her head.

The few minutes remaining until they got to the restaurant were spent in a comfortable silence. It was broken by Naraku clearing his throat. Kagome shook her head, pulling herself out of her day dream and looked at him confusedly. "After you, Milady." He pulled the door open and offered her his hand. She suppressed a light giggle and walked into the restaurant, the aroma of all the food wafting towards her.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you big brother?" Kagome laughed.

"As long as it gets me some points for later tonight." Naraku joked. Kagome gasped, hitting him on the arm.

"You're just as bad as Miroku!" She exclaimed.

"I'm only kidding, baby sister. I wouldn't dream of doing anything inappropriate." He grinned at her before walking to the hostess lectern.

"**Bonsowa-ru, dono. **How may I help you this evening?" A young woman, looking to be no older than twenty-five, bowed to Naraku.

"I had a reservation for two under the last name Haburi." Naraku replied politely. The woman nodded and grabbed two menus, leading them back to a small table.

Naraku pulled Kagome's chair out for her and waited for her to sit before seating himself.

"Here are your menus. A waiter will be out in a moment for your order." The hostess bowed again and walked away.

"When was the last time we got to do this?" Naraku asked quietly. His eyes landed on Kagome, who was calmly studying the menu.

"Kami, I don't know. A couple of years. Last time I remember we just got take out, though." Kagome answered.

"Yeah, but that was with Miroku and everyone else. When was the last time we just got to go out by ourselves? Just the two of us?" He could see her blush from behind the menu.

"I think we were in eighth grade, so three years. Maybe more." Naraku shrugged slightly. "How about we blow off the movie and go to the park? There's supposed to be a meteor shower around eight."

Kagome smiled lightly and lowered her menu, giving him a nod. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

To say that dinner went well would be an understatement. Both teenagers were comfortable enough with their status as best friends to be able to hold hands as they walked out of the restaurant. The temperature had dropped considerably since Naraku picked her up and an involuntary shiver went up Kagome's spine. Naraku instinctively pulled her closer to him and draped the jacket he was wearing over her shoulders.

"Aren't you cold, though?" She asked, looking up him. Naraku chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"You need it more than I do." He answered. He quietly led her to the park where they had first met and they walked up a small incline, finally coming to a rest. They laid down on the grass, heads together, bodies going in opposite directions.

"It feels so good being able to do this again." Kagome sighed happily.

Naraku smiled at her. "You're sure Sesshoumaru doesn't mind you coming?" He asked.

"He said he encourages me hanging out with you guys again. So, I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Has he, uh, asked about that scar?" Naraku questioned hesitantly. He knew it was a sore spot, asking about the incident, and few people, including the small intimate group of friends she had, knew the entire story.

"Yeah. I told him if he still wanted to know what happened that I would tell him tomorrow evening when we have to go out to dinner." Kagome answered.

"He didn't try to force an explanation out of you?" Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know you tell me that it isn't my fault about what he did to you, but I still feel responsible." Naraku whispered.

"Don't worry about it. It was what, three years ago?" Kagome laughed slightly and turned her attention to the sky. She had yet to see a meteor, but she could see patches of sky dotted by stars.

A comfortable silence fell among them, lasting for several minutes until a stifled gasp from Kagome penetrated it. She wiped her forehead, getting rid of the drop of water that had landed on it. The single drop was followed by several more, splashing on her face and clothing.

"N-Naraku…" She stammered. She was terrified of storms.

"Yeah?" He opened his eyes.

"It's starting to rain…" Kagome was pulled to her feet and they ran from the park. She jumped as a bang of thunder and a flash of lightening filled the night.

'_Great. Just great. Just what I need.'_ She thought bitterly. Luckily, the Maeda house wasn't too far from the park and they soon slid to a stop in front of the gate. Kagome punched in the code and groaned when the gate didn't open.

"Inuyasha, damn it, open the gate!" She yelled into the intercom.

"Ask nicely and I'll consider it." The snide remark came.

"Forget it! Open up! If I get sick I am going to kill you."

"I've told you about torturing my assistant, half-demon." Sesshoumaru's cold voice stated. A buzz met Kagome's ears and the gate opened. She sighed and ran up the driveway, Naraku running along side her.

"You'd think I'd be used to storms by now." Kagome muttered. They now stood on a covered porch, both dripping from the rain.

"Some things people just can't forget." Naraku replied. Kagome handed her his jacket and wrung her hair out. He got a good look at her face and saw how pale it was. Naraku knew his 'baby sister' wasn't in the best of health after serving Inuyasha for six years, so it didn't surprise him that she would get sick from being out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, big brother." She gave him a quick hug and walked inside. As she closed the door, she saw a snickering hanyou out of the corner of her eye. "You got me sick, damn it." She hissed, fighting back a sneeze.

"Think of it as punishment for trying to attack me at rehearsals… 'baby sister'." Inuyasha smirked and retreated to his room.

**Author's Note**: All right, I finally updated. After like four months, I think. This chapter sucks, I know, but feedback is still appreciated.

**Bonsowa-ru, dono: Good evening, Sir.**


End file.
